


Diamond's Edge

by CantatriceX (Cantatrice18)



Series: Diamonds [2]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, F/M, Rape, Sexual Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/CantatriceX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon discovering Petz's abuse, Saphir tries to persuade his brother to release her. He finds out that his brother's treatment of her has been worse than he ever could have imagined.</p><p>Part 2 of the Diamonds series, but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond's Edge

Saphir had watched her for a long time. She’d been so poised and beautiful; so much more mature than her sisters, yet so youthful as well. She’d glanced at him too, on more than one occasion. His eyes followed her when she entered a room, and stayed on her until the last trace of her was gone. And it was because he watched her so closely that he first noticed signs something might be wrong.

He’d always admired the gracefulness of her hands. She’d been proud of them and taken care to keep her skin soft and even, her nails perfectly manicured. Then one day she began to wear elbow length gloves. She appeared wearing full-length tights under her dress a short while later. Her sisters exclaimed in surprise, but she’d waved them off with excuses – fashion statement, convenience, etc. Saphir was more perceptive. He’d seen the changes in her being, not just her clothing. She moved more slowly, as though she’d aged suddenly, and her smile became forced. When she stopped smiling altogether he knew something had to be done.

He suspected that Petz’s affliction came from the outside. Rubeus had frequently sent her on missions, and the strain of it might well be affecting her mood. Privately, he thought Rubeus himself might have something to do with it. The man was known for being harsh and contrary, and for overworking his subordinates. He resolved to ask his brother for help in convincing Rubeus to let Petz work for him instead. He was confident that, if left alone with her, he could help her regain some of the energy that she’d lost. He waited until evening, then walked quickly through the maze of hallways until he reached his brother’s quarters. He knocked and waited for an answer. For a while nothing happened and he was about to leave when he heard the squeak of hinges. The door swung open to reveal Petz herself. He was unpleasantly surprised to see that she wore a short dressing robe and nothing else. The curve of one breast was visible as she held the robe around herself, but he felt only disappointment and a touch of disdain. “Excuse me. I was looking for my brother.”

He saw her begin to blush and felt his lips purse slightly. Apparently, she had not been in need of his help. Perhaps the gloves were a present from his brother – men tended to give things like that to their mistresses.

“He left earlier. I don’t know where he is now,” Petz said quietly.

Saphir nodded, but felt a slight twinge of uneasiness. “My apologies for interrupting your rest. I will continue to search for him elsewhere.” She nodded and was turning to go when he saw it – a bright red ring around her wrist. He grabbed her arm and she gasped, stiffening in fear. He loosened his grip slightly when he saw her reaction. Why was she afraid of him? He took a closer look at her and nearly gasped himself. Pink scars encircled her tiny wrist, the fresh red sores overlapping older ones. He recognized the pattern of marks, though he’d only ever seen it on violent prisoners - Petz had been handcuffed, hard, and for a long time. A quick glance downward confirmed that there were similar scars on her ankles. She’d been cruelly shackled, though for what offence he couldn’t possibly imagine. He looked back at her and saw her blush when he met her eyes. Without even meaning to he reached forward and traced the line of a tear down her cheek. “Did he…” he didn’t want to finish, didn’t want it to be true. “Did my brother –“

She broke away from him, vainly trying to look defiant. “It’s nothing. I can take care of myself.”

She shut the door firmly and he was left standing in the hall. He turned and leaned against the closed door, his head spinning. He’d never thought, never once imagined that her situation would be this bad. He’d thought she’d been overworked, maybe even harassed, but abused…and by his own brother…he couldn’t believe it. Perhaps his brother had been punishing her for disobeying orders. It was, after all, the prince’s duty to enforce discipline. The image of her tearstained face refused to leave his mind; what could she have possibly done to deserve that kind of penalty? He tried hard not to think about her body, barely hidden under the dressing robe. Had his brother’s retribution extended to the rest of her as well? He felt cold. He had to find out, had to know what had happened to her and why. And there was only one person who could tell him.

He strode quickly down the hallway, heading for the command center. It was the only logical place for his brother to go at this time of night. Sure enough, when he entered he saw his brother standing by the railing, watching a grainy film of some kind. At the sound of the door opening the prince spun, hurriedly turning off the hologram projector. His face relaxed into a smile when he realized who the intruder was. “Saphir! I’m surprised: you’re usually in bed at this hour.”

“As are you, brother,” Saphir replied, walking towards him. The prince held himself with a poise and grace that had always come naturally to him. He wore an air of command that was unmistakable. He was everything one would look for in a leader. Saphir relaxed slightly. This was his brother, the man he’d grown up with on Nemesis. The trust between them had never wavered: he proudly served as his brother’s right hand man. He reached the railing and the two men stood next to one another. Now that Saphir was closer, he could see that his brother looked different. His face had lost some of its fullness, and he looked haggard and worn. The prince turned to face him and Saphir could see that his eyes were red as well: he hadn’t been sleeping. “What brings you to the control room, brother?” the prince asked.

Saphir took a deep breath, figuring out the best way to word his query. “I came to talk to you about one of our subordinates. Petz. It would appear that she has been punished severely. I came to ask you why.”

He’d watched his brother closely as he spoke. At the sound of her name, the prince’s jaw had tightened, but otherwise he gave no response. “Did she come to you asking for help?”

Saphir frowned and shook his head.

“Good. Then there is nothing to worry about.”

Saphir stepped back, surprised. “But –“ he paused, collecting himself. “It seems as though her injuries are impeding her work for our cause.”

“That is not your concern," the Prince replied tersely. "If Rubeus finds any problems with her work, he will come to see me himself.”

Saphir met the prince’s bloodshot eyes. “But brother, if there are no problems with her work, then why is she being punished? And why is she in your room?”

The prince’s fist clenched, and for one brief moment Saphir thought his brother might hit him. “Her punishment has nothing to do with you. I will deal with her as I see fit. Goodnight, Saphir.”

He turned towards the rail in an obvious gesture of dismissal. Saphir stood, stunned at his brother’s coldness. The way he avoided the subject made Saphir more and more convinced that Petz’s injuries had been at his brother’s hand. He turned and began to leave, but before he even realized it he was at the projector controls. “What are you doing?” the prince cried angrily, but Saphir had already turned the projector on. What he saw made him grow cold as ice.

The holographic images appeared to be a video taken from some sort of surveillance camera. The screen showed a large four post bed and Saphir realized with a jolt that he was viewing his brother’s quarters. A young woman lay spread-eagled on the bed, her wrists and ankles bound to each post. Her hair was loose, flowing over her shoulders and obscuring her face, but Saphir instantly recognized her. She was dressed in a long white gown with puffed sleeves and gold trim, and she was crying. He watched as the grainy image of his brother entered the room. The sound of sobbing stopped suddenly, as though cut off. His brother had knelt by the girl’s side and drawn his sword. Slowly and carefully he ran the sharp point down between her breasts, cutting the dress in half. Once she whimpered, and Saphir saw a slight stain of blood appear against the white of the fabric. The prince finished and pulled the remains of the dress off of her, leaving her naked and chained. The cut on her abdomen bled slowly. He watched, horror-struck, as his brother crawled onto the bed, settling himself between her legs. The girl shuddered as he ran his tongue along the cut, struggling desperately against the tight restraints, but to no avail. The prince moved down between her hips, then buried his tongue inside of her.

Petz’s scream was like an electric shock running through Saphir’s body. He switched off the projector and spun to face his brother. The prince was staring at where the projected images had just been, his eyes glazed over. One of his hands was outstretched, as if begging the image to be real once more. The sight was so strange that it choked the angry tirade Saphir had meant to deliver. “Why, brother?” he asked, barely containing himself.

The prince hesitated, then whispered, “She’s so beautiful. My own Serenity.”

Saphir’s eyes widened at the sound of the name. He realized, with a sinking feeling, why the gown that Petz had worn seemed familiar: his brother had dressed Petz up to resemble the queen of the Moon. The prince had not stopped speaking. “Every part of her is worth tasting, touching, experiencing. And the sounds: the way she moans when I run my tongue down her body, the way she gasps when I bite her and screams when I enter her; her voice is so much like my queen’s. But she’s always trying to escape me! I have to tie her down to keep her near me. She struggles so much, sometimes I am forced to suffocate her just to keep her still. She is a perfect angel when she is unconscious – like a little doll. I can do whatever I like with her then.”

Saphir had heard enough. It was bad enough to see proof of his brother’s perversion, but to hear him speak with such reverence of torturing an innocent woman… Saphir walked swiftly to his brother’s side and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Petz is not Serenity. She is one of the four sisters, one of our subjects. You should be protecting her, not molesting her.”

The prince met his gaze and Saphir could see the desperation in his eyes. “I can’t help it, Saphir, can’t you see? I have to have her! My thoughts are always on Serenity, always. I can’t sleep, I can’t stop moving without being overwhelmed with images of her. I desire her so much, my whole body is burning with my need for her. This girl takes away the pain. She’s so similar to my queen; I can just will myself to believe that it’s really her.”

His eyes darted around the room, staring at things only he could see. He looked completely mad. Saphir involuntarily took a step back, staring at the man he had so recently considered his dearest friend. He could not believe the transformation that had come over his brother in such a short period of time. The old prince would never have allowed anyone to mistreat one of his vassals. This new prince had no qualms about abusing a helpless victim night after night. This man was not the brother he knew. But he was still the leader of the Darkmoon clan and Saphir was bound to him, both by blood and by oath. He could not wrest the prince’s power from him but he could, perhaps, manipulate his leader’s addled mind. “Brother, this girl is getting in your way. Every time you release your passion on her, you waste your energy on a servant who will never be your queen. You must save yourself so that when the time comes, you will be able to overpower queen Serenity entirely.”

The prince stared at him, wild-eyed. “How can I? The fire, the dreams they won’t stop without her!”

“Patience, brother. Devote yourself to finding your real prize. We are nearly at the end of our quest: soon Serenity will be yours. This girl, this false Serenity, is a distraction, a curse. Your attentions to her draw you further and further away from your goal. Only by rejecting your doll will you be able to find the real woman.”

The prince spun and began to pace. “Should I cast her out, then?” he asked breathlessly, “Or kill her? That would end it once and for all.”

“No!” Saphir cried, a little too forcefully. The prince stopped and stared at him. “You mustn’t arouse suspicion. If anyone knew what you’d… if anyone found out about the girl it would slow the search for the true Serenity. She must stay, but you can never see her again. Swear to me that you will devote your attentions to finding the real Serenity, and leave Petz alone.”

The prince eyed him uncertainly. “Will you help me, my brother? Will you help me find her?”

Saphir knew what was expected of him. He knelt, bowing his head. “I am yours to command, my prince.”

The prince hesitated, then nodded slowly. “Then I swear that I will not touch this false Serenity again.”

Saphir watched Petz become more and more nervous as the days passed with no word from the prince. His brother had kept his promise and had not tried to come near Petz again, but Saphir was taking no chances. He stationed himself outside of her door each evening, guarding her against any intruder. He knew the surveillance cameras in the hallway must be picking up his image and transmitting it to his brother in the control room, but he didn’t care. His duty was to keep her safe. One evening on his way to stand guard he turned a sharp corner and found Petz standing before him. She muttered an apology and began to leave, but he stopped her. “He won’t call for you,” he said softly.

She spun around, staring at him with bloodshot eyes. “How can you be sure?” she cried.

Saphir could hear the fear in her voice. He longed to hold her in his arms, to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be alright now that he was there to keep her safe. “Trust me,” he said.

She turned away, eyes wide and searching. He walked to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen and saw again in his mind’s eye the footage of her abuse that he’d inadvertently watched. He gently turned her to face him and lifted her chin so that he was looking straight into her beautiful green eyes. “I promise you. My brother will never hurt you again.”

Her eyes were mesmerizing and he felt himself leaning towards her. At the last moment he remembered himself and kissed her on the forehead. There would be a time to kiss her passionately, but first she had to heal. Only once she’d recovered from his brother’s maltreatment would he attempt to make his feelings for her known. But when that day came, he would make sure that she felt every bit as much desire as he did.


End file.
